SasuNaru Oneshots
by CruelEternity
Summary: Just little stories that are going to be one chapter long each. I'll update whenever I feel like it, so please don't rush or beg. If you have prompts/requests, I'll take them and do my best!


Hey! So this is just going to be a fanfiction of SasuNaru oneshots. I'll just update whenever I want. If they have prompts that they're based off, I'll give the prompt and where I got it from.

_The Ice Skating Date_

**Prompt: **_Imagine your OTP going ice skating. Person A is terrible at it and has to cling to Person B for support. They hold hands for each other's warmth because both of them forgot to bring gloves and afterwards they buy hot cocoa from a street vendor and huddle together as they walk home in the snow. -From imagineyourtop on tumblr__  
_

**Extra details: **_Mostly written for a friend~ She's writing me something, so I thought I'd write her something 3 And when I saw this prompt, the ideas were already flowing. It's not my OTP but still~_

* * *

Naruto's breath came out in quick pants as he started to get annoyed with the pain and cold. Honestly, how many times was this now? He lost count, though he was sure the boy he was with was counting.

He was about to try and get up on his own when a pale hand reached down. The foxlike boy followed the hand up to a face. There was the smirk of Sasuke looking down at him. His black eyes seemed to be laughing, but not as though he was making fun of the blonde.

Naruto's lips quickly turned into a pout and he turned his head to the right, no longer meeting the eyes of the other. He puffed out quickly, "I can get up on my own!"

Sasuke's hand returned to his hip as he watched Naruto struggle to get up, slipping on the ice. Eventually, he got fed up with the sight and moved behind Naruto. His arms went under the blonde's and secured themselves around him, meeting at his stomach. He helped the younger back up onto his feet again.

When Naruto was back up and on his feet, Sasuke released him and put his hands into the pockets of his black hoodie. He looked down at the blonde whose legs were shaking as he tried to keep his balance on the ice. _Honestly, he must've been lying when he said he knew how to skate._

Black, easy going eyes examined his date entirely. They were dressed very similarly. They both wore hoodies. Naruto's was just a simple orange hoodie that zipped up in the front. Sasuke's was a black pullover hoodie. His hoodie also had his family's crest that he sported on a lot of his articles of clothing. Both of them wore blue jeans and their ice skates.

Just as Naruto was about to fall again, Sasuke moved in front of him and caught him quickly. His hands gripped Naruto's waist and he smirked, "Come on now. Do I really have to keep helping you stand? I thought you said you knew how to skate?"

Blood rushed to Naruto's cheeks and he looked down, "I-I do! I just…"

"You don't have to lie to me," he stated calmly. Naruto looked back up, his blue eyes meeting the endless black ones. He was starting to smile when Sasuke gently flicked his forehead, "Hey!"

Sasuke smirked, "Look, I choose to put up with your silly personality. Don't lie." He pulled his blonde fox closer, "I can teach you to skate, you know."

Naruto's head shook back and forth defiantly, his blonde locks easily moving with the motion. "No way! I can totally skate! Watch!"

He pushed Sasuke away from him. He was still wobbling though. He couldn't even begin to move before he was stumbling forward. Sasuke's arms reached out to grab him, but as he caught Naruto, the boy's lips collided with his own.

It took Naruto's brain a few moments to process what had just happened. As soon as everything clicked in his mind, his cheeks flared up. His petit hands began to fumble around uselessly as he attempted to pull himself off of Sasuke.

Yet the other boy had no intention of allowing Naruto to move away so soon. It reminded him of their first kiss, an entire accident in class when Naruto tripped over a desk and collided into him. One thing led to another afterwards, and depending on who you asked, it all went uphill from there.

So with that in mind, his arms snaked around Naruto's waist and pulled him even closer. Naruto felt Sasuke smirk against his lips and his cheeks flush an even deeper shade of cherry. He felt his eyes flutter close as Sasuke's fingers massaged different spots along his spine, remembering with ease what Naruto enjoyed.

Then the blonde felt the other's mouth open a little. His tongue licked along the crevice that existed between Naruto's upper and bottom lip. It was a little teasing way of asking Naruto for permission to explore one of the few sacred places of his body, and he was all too happy to allow it.

Naruto allowed the tiniest of moans to escape his lips when Sasuke's tongue made its way into his mouth. The other's tongue ran over his teeth and every little bit of his mouth it could, reminding itself of all the little bumps and crevices that existed. Then his tongue just barely brushed itself against Naruto's. Slowly, the two organs engaged in a dance for dominance, but Naruto didn't battle for very long. For little kisses like these, he often just gave up and allowed Sasuke to have entire control. He felt a little selfish for that sometimes, but the older had assured him multiple times that it was perfectly alright.

The kiss didn't last too long. Naruto broke the kiss and lazily gazed into Sasuke's deep eyes. Then his eyes drifted downward before he mumbled, "My hands are getting cold. I fell down too much."

A chuckle escaped his lips as his hands trailed down Naruto's arms before reaching his hands. He grasped both between his own hands and smiled down at his little fox. "Is this better, dobe?"

This time his cheeks just blushed a light pink at the sweet gesture he received. He mumbled a weak, "Believe it!" for extra affect, but he really didn't achieve much from it, just another chuckle from Sasuke.

His cheeks flushed a little bit deeper, "Shut up-mmph…" Another kiss was placed on Naruto's lips, but a much shorter one. When Sasuke removed his lips from Naruto's, he grinned at him. Naruto's cheeks were turning much darker again. "It's much too easy to make you blush, you know."

Naruto playfully pushed Sasuke back a little bit. Had it not been for the wall they were right next to, there was no doubt they would've fallen.

Naruto had no problem easily moving closer to Sasuke's body through the push though. He stayed there, enjoying the warmth, before asking, "Hey, Sasuke? Can we go home now?"

Since neither of the boys had families now, they decided to live together. It was better to have company. One of the first nights they had lived together, Sasuke had a nightmare of when his family died. Naruto had been getting a midnight snack and heard Sasuke moving in his bed a lot and kind of whining. Without saying anything, he had snuck into Sasuke's bed right then and wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist. It was a surprise to Sasuke to wake up beside Naruto, but, although he'll never admit it, he was glad that he did. Things had been that way for a while now.

Sasuke studied Naruto for a moment, noticing that he was shivering ever so slightly. With a quick nod he began skating towards the exit to the ice rink, pulling Naruto with him quickly.

Naruto let out a yelp, "H-hey! Slow down!" His knees were banging against each other as he struggled to keep his balance.

It isn't long before they've got their skates off and they're trudging through the snow to get home. Sasuke's right hand held Naruto's in it.

A few blocks after leaving the ice skating rink, they came across a stand selling all sorts of warm drinks, perfect for the weather. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke caught Naruto peeking into his orange pockets to find out if he had any money.

Sasuke tugged on his fox's hand lightly and steered him over to the stand, "Get whatever you want. I can pay." He grinned, "Since you spent all your money on ramen again, didn't you?"

Naruto laughed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Aha. You caught me. It's kinda hard not to when ramen's so tasty though!" His eyes scanned the menu quickly before he smiled and settled for a classic, "Hot cocoa please!"

Sasuke held up his hand with two fingers silently. The vendor clerk understood and quickly prepared the two hot cocoas while Sasuke pulled out the exact change for him. He left a few dollars as a tip and began taking Naruto home again.

They now walked with their arms linked together while they slowly drank their hot cocoa. The warmth of the chocolate was warm going down their throats and filling their bodies with heat was wonderful.

When they finished their hot cocoa before they got home, Naruto was especially disappointed to feel the cold again. Thankfully for them, it wasn't long before they got home.

The house was already very warm. They shed their wet clothes quickly and went straight to their bed to lie down under the blanket, holding each other.

Sasuke's hands skillfully trailed up and down Naruto's spine, getting each one of those spots he liked. Naruto's hands were latched onto Sasuke's shoulders. He could feel the blonde shivering in his arms and did his best to keep moving to warm him up.

"You're still cold?"

"Shut up! I-It was freezing out there!" He then mumbled quietly, "And I did f-fall quite a bit…"

Sasuke chuckled and kissed his forehead, "Mm."

Naruto looked up at the older boy and smiled a little, "But, I had lots of fun! Thanks!"

* * *

_Argh, I'm sorry. Some parts kinda got lazy... I hope you liked it! I tried so very hard~! **Reviews pretty please? :)**_


End file.
